icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 20
"Rivals from Kansai! Serena and Kanon appear!!" is the twentieth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis Aira, focused on Rizumu is unable to concentrate on her training while Rizumu overworks herself. Seeing both girls at their worst inspires Mion to try to fix things, but in this time, a pair of rivals decide to make their appearance. '' Summary Mion and Aira busily practice for the Summer Queen Cup when Mion decides to stop after she witnesses Aira no longer able to keep up. As they sit down to relax, Rabbi-chi and Neko-chi wonder if Aira will be able to handle the upcoming event while they watch them. Aira voices her concern over Rizumu after she thinks about her for a moment, then comments to say that she didn't show up for practice like usual. Mion points out that she's just upset over not being chosen to compete in the upcoming Cup, then she wonders if Rizumu will step down from Prism Shows all together. Aira is quick to claim that Rizumu would never quit though, and she trusts her entirely because of their friendship. Later on during the day, Uru, Eru, and Itsuki are watching a program discussing the Summer Queen Cup and how Aira, Mion, and two girls named Serena and Kanon are the main attractions for the event. The trio of siblings are then called for dinner and Omi asks Itsuki to fetch Aira. He heads to her bedroom to find her practicing with the Batopon. He brings up dinner and suggests that she takes a break, but she doesn't want to eat right now. Before he leaves, he suddenly stops to notice that something is wrong and questions Aira, causing her to explain that she is having trouble dealing with knowing that she won't be performing with Rizumu, since she has never done anything major like this without her there. She also isn't improving and can't determine why since she keeps practicing. They are then joined by Omi, who happened to hear their discussion and came to give Aira some support. She tells her that Aira is always herself, no matter if she messes up or fails, and because of that they all love her and wish for her best. These words touch Aira and she thinks about what they said until her dad comes by to tell them that dinner is getting cold. He also says something kind, but to cover it up he claims that he wishes Aira will lose so that she can soon take over the bakery- but this only earns him a beating from Omi for being so tact-less. That evening Mion has come to speak to Jun. She finds him overlooking the papers about Kanon and Serena and she accuses him of not believing in them all of the sudden. She knows they will win and prove everyone wrong though, then storms off. The next day, an anxious Aira sits in the dressing room while waiting for Mion. She is joined by Jun and Kyoko and asks if they have seen Mion, but Kyoko tells her that it is pretty common of Mion to show up later then she should for anything important. So she isn't worried since they still have some time. Just outside of a building, Mion observes the scenery before her as Neko-chi asks her what she is thinking about. Mion mentions her plans and her desire to prove she is right. Inside, Rizumu is busily training and practicing, having finally shown up. Bea-chi watches with concern as she tiredly falls to the floor. Hibiki is just out in the hallway watching her as she refuses to quit and stands back up. She resumes practice, refusing to lose to Mion again but falls as she tries to do a special jump. This is enough to cause Rizumu a breakdown, crying while Mion walks past the concerned Hibiki. Mion walks into the room and brings up Aira as Rizumu tries to rub away her tears. In her own way Mion attempts to calm her down, but Rizumu angrily pushes her away, asking if she came to mock her. She is caught by surprise when Mion tells her that Aira is waiting for her back at the tournament. In the hall, Kyoko, Aira, and Jun impatiently await for Mion to show up. Just as she does, she reveals Rizumu to them and announces that she will be taking her place. At first Rizumu is shocked and scolds Mion for not saying anything sooner, but Mion simply claims that she thinks Aira and Rizumu together is the best choice. She has also already gone ahead to inform the staff about the changes. As a duo is ready to perform, two mysterious girls observe them from the stadium. They comment on Mion dropping out of the show and one girl asks if they should inspect their other competitors. The other refuses initially, saying they aren't worth their time before they walk away. Mion explains to Rizumu and Aira that the reason they can perform so well is because they do it together. She is unable to work well with others, and she expects them to put on a great performance. So the girls leave to change after Kyoko reveals it is their turn to go on. After changing into their desired attire, Aira admits to being nervous, but she decides to just go out and be her usual self. She thanks Mion for this decision, deciding that she will be okay with Rizumu at her side. Such words touch Rizumu while Mion watches, pointing out how right she was. As everyone waits for a performance to begin the announcer explains that the cup is divided into two sections, one a routine performance, and the second a free performance. The judgement will be based on how the girls look and work together to achieve the main key features, such as dance and synchronized jumps. The winning team will receive the rare Pure Premium Wedding Dress, and he mentions that the audience evaluation is also highly important since those who can capture the audience hearts will emerge victorious. Mion walks with Rizumu and Aira, telling them that they better win. The girls insist that they will, but they are suddenly stopped by the two mysterious girls from earlier. One comments that the competition isn't a gane, while the other mentions that the duo probably don't know them. They introduce themselves as Serena and Kanon, then they claim to be disappointed that Mion won't be competing anymore. Serena observes Aira and Rizumu before criticizing them with an insult, only for Kanon to joke back with her own comment. They begin to put on their comedy routine, much to the annoyance of Rizumu and the confusion of Aira. After Rizumu snaps at them, Serena apologizes when Mion explains that it will be their turn to skate soon. Before the girls leave to take their own turn, they claim that they will not lose to girls like Aira and Rizumu. Aira and Rizumu are left bewildered by just went on and call them mean, wondering why they would say things like that. Serena and Kanon step onto the stage and are announced to the audience. Kyoko comments on how they are performing and spots the fired up Aira, Rizumu, and Mion, who are all pretty ticked off by what just happened. They watch as Serena and Kanon do very well and score a total of 6735 carats and are put into first place. They are disappointed their score wasn't better, even if they are in first, and they gently start to claim its the others fault for it. Mion states that they aren't anything special though, and Aira and Rizumu are sent on. They perform with their batopon separated, then combine them and toss them to each other before doing a spiral jump into the air to catch them. They perform the special Prism Jump, ''Fly High Cheer Girls, then end their turn. From behind the scenes, Mion asks Jun if she did a good job, but his cryptical response leaves her confused. She watches as Aira and Rizumu get a total of 8260 carats and are put into first place. She tells them to keep up the good work after meeting back up with them, only for Serena and Kanon to confront them again. They begin insulting the girls until Mion reminds them they didn't win the first round, so Aira and Rizumu will beat them. This doesn't bother the mean-spirited duo at all, who claim to know their weaknessses and storm off. Once again Aira and Rizumu are left wondering why they're so mean and Mion thinks about what Jun said earlier. Hell-bent on proving them wrong, she decides to see to it that she was right and that the duo win. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime Akkina introduces herself before commenting on how hard Mia, Reina, and Karin have been working lately. She has decided that for their next assignment they will be trying to learn "We Will Win! Kokoro no Baton de Po Pon no Pon", and to help them they will be learning from Tokyo Girls' Style staring next week. She also plans to make them learn the dances of Aira and her friends, their techniques. The girls are slightly worried as Akkina reveals that after they learn this they will be taking their Platinum Rank test, to dance in front of a live audience. She will allow them to pick any of the songs they have learned to perform to. The three mascot teachers arrive to reveal a small video of what the girls were up to during their training at some point earlier, and point out to the audience that they can learn more on the website. After Anime After the anime, the girls discuss their practice of dancing like the characters. They start by watching a video of Serena and Kanon as they perform to a magical Groove Dance. They comment on the key features of dancing to hip-hop, such as waving the body smoothly. Then, they themselves practice the dance. Rabbi-chi voices that she hopes they will do okay and she puts their card into the ranking device to see how well they did. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mion Takamine *Aira Harune *Rabi-chi *Neko-chi *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Toudou *Itsuki Harune *Eru & Uru Harune *Omi Harune *Hiroshi Harune *Jun Takigawa *Kyoko Asechi *Rizumu Amamiya *Bear-chi *Hibiki Toudou Trivia * Unavailable Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream